Big Mistake
by HeroSama
Summary: Having a child should be the an amazing new experince, right? Well it is unless your America and you don't know if his husband is the father of your child. ?/USA with mentions of ?/USA. Will be rated M for future chapters.


"I'm sorry sir but you are pregnat."

Alfred shook in fear. 'This can't be happening!' If the doctor told him this three weeks ago he would of been delighted. But just last week he had been tricked into having sex with France. And now he was pregnat. He wouldn't know if his husband was the father or if France was until after the baby was born. All he could do know was pray to God it was his husband.

When Alfred got home he was nervouse. His husband wouldn't be home for another hour, so he had time to prepare on what to say. It was going to be hard. he couldn't just say, "Hey honey how was your day? Oh that's great, I just found out I'm pregnat, I wonder if you or France is the father!" knowing his husband he'd prorbably be pissed to even bring up France.

The more Alfred thought about it the more he began to panick. His relationship was on the rocks to start with and the whole France senario made it ten times worse. Now this was happing! Alfred was scared he would be kicked out or worse, His husband would file a divorse. 'Damn, things where just starting to get back to normal too.'

About five more mintues till his spouse got home and Alfred was considering not even telling him at all. He could always wait till things were pacthed up then tell him. But he started thinking that was a bad thing to do. What if he thought he waited to long to tell him. He already said he couldnt trust him right now. Would his lover apreciate if he told him now or would he hate him for bring this up. Alfred didn't have anymore time to think beacuse the door opened and his spouse walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" He called.

"In the den dear." Alfred tired to hide the uneasyness in his voice but his spouse caught it.

"Alfred is everything okay?"His spouse said walking in the room.

"U-Uh n-no, th-there's something w-we need to t-talk about."He said advioding eye contact.

"What is it dear." His spouse said worried.

Alfred took a deep breath and looked into his lovers eyes and took both hands in his.

England's POV:

" England I'm pregant."

I sat there for a moment in complete shock. 'Alfred had to be kidding, this was a joke, yeah that's right a joke.' I looked at Alfred's face and noticed it was serious. 'Well damn.' I didn't know what to do. But by the look on Alfred's face, if I didn't say something soon he might cry.

"A-A-america, a-are you sure...?" He nooded and looked at me worried.

"I...I went to the doctor ealier a-and found out." He looked away sadly.

Just then I relized why he was so worried. He was probably think I would be mad, or angred at him. He was probably worried about who the father was. Normaly I would be pissed to bring that up but Alfred didn't need that now.

"Alfred, do you want a baby?" He looked at me surprised.

"I...I don't know. I mean...I haven't thought about it...I-I wouldn't mind one, t-that is if you want one." He said quickly

"Well it's kinda to late now huh." He looked down sadly. 'Shit, shouldn't of said that' "I guess having a little tike around the house wouldn't be bad."

His face perked up and he smiled happily. That's when I promised to myself, it didn't matter If I was the father or Francis was. I promised to take care of it like it was my own.

"Y-you m-mean it!" He tried to hide his smile.

"Yes, I mean every word." I said smiling at him.

Alfred smiled happily and hugged me tightly. I felt my smile widening. Alfred's happieness was the most important thing to me in this world. I would do anything for him, as he would for me. And now we are going to be rasining a child together, and I couldn't be happier. Hold on...

"Alfred...?" I said pulling away to look at him.

"Yes dear?" He said with a smile.

"Do you know anything about rasining children...?" I said worried.

"Oh yeah I...umm.. well no, i don't..." Dear lord, bless our souls...


End file.
